1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Internet communication control apparatus and communication terminal calling method that perform communication of Internet phones and facsimiles via networks and the Internet, using ordinal telephones and facsimile apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the widespread of the Internet use, various forms of devices that use the Internet, such as Internet phones and Internet facsimiles, have become available. For example, in the Japanese Patent No. 3133297, which has the same applicant for this application, a communication control apparatus has been proposed, which can perform Internet phone and facsimile communication connecting to analog communication terminals such as ordinal telephones and facsimiles.
According to such an apparatus, an ordinal telephone conversation is converted from analog to digital and transmitted to an Internet phone of the other side, using Internet phone protocols. Also, data scanned by a facsimile is attached to e-mail, by converting the data into a TIFF file, and transmitted to an Internet facsimile apparatus of the other side.
In response to an incoming call from the other side, the apparatus determines whether it is of a telephone or facsimile according to the protocols, chooses a communication terminal that is connected to the communication control apparatus according to the types of call, and outputs calling (incoming call) signals to the communication terminal.
The above-described patent mentions steps to establish communication without any overlap of time; however, it does not mention steps to establish simultaneous communication and such a development of configuration has been needed.
For such communication control apparatuses, a suggestion may be easily made to change data into packets and to transmit/receive the same via the Internet, so that after the communication is established, simultaneous phone conversations or facsimile communication can be established within the range that the conversations and facsimile data are not interrupted.
For example, in the above-described patent, an example to connect two communication terminals is disclosed. In that case, after the communication is established, packets are developed to be divided into communication terminals and to output the data to interfaces set in each communication terminal. In such an interface, an FIFO memory and AD/DA converter are equipped so that conversations and facsimile data are not interrupted.
However, to process data when the telephone and facsimile apparatus that are connected to the communication control apparatus have incoming calls from multiple callers at about the same time, with an overlap of time, the apparatus needs to repeatedly output calling signals to the communication terminals at predetermined intervals. Since the process is different, the above-described process after establishing the communication cannot be applied to the situation. Thus, a separate calling signal output apparatus needs to be established.
As a calling signal output apparatus, data may be processed in a parallel configuration, by enabling the communication terminals to output calling signals. However, the apparatus becomes very complicated and the cost rises. Each communication terminal may be provided with a calling signal output apparatus. However, the wiring becomes complicated in that case as well, and the device becomes upsized, while raising the cost similarly to the above.
This invention is provided in view of above-described problem in prior art. The main object of the invention is provide an Internet communication control apparatus and communication terminal calling method that can easily perform individual calling process, without complicating or upsizing the apparatus, when connected telephones and facsimile apparatuses have incoming calls from multiple parties about the same time with an overlapping of time.
To achieve the above-described object, the present invention is provided with an Internet communication control apparatus, to which multiple communication terminals, such as facsimile apparatuses and/or telephones, are connected, that is also connected to the Internet and can transmit/receive data between the connected communication terminals and other communication terminals via the Internet. The apparatus is provided with a calling signal output unit that repeatedly outputs calling signals to the communication terminal at predetermined intervals, when any of the connected communication terminals has an incoming call. When one communication terminal is called before another communication terminal answers its preceding call, the calling signal output unit outputs calling signals to the second communication terminal, between the calling signals to the first communication terminal.
For example, in case of two communication terminals, the apparatus repeatedly outputs calling signals alternately. In case of three or more terminals, the apparatus repeatedly outputs calling signals in the order.
Normally, calling signals are output intermittently. Therefore, by performing a calling signal output process for another communication terminal, between one calling signal and the next, a simple structure that is capable of changing output destinations for every calling signal output is provided. Also, upon receiving multiple incoming calls at about the same time, the apparatus can repeatedly output calling signals to corresponding communication terminals, without having multiple calling signal output apparatuses.
Also, to achieve the above-described object, the present invention is provided with a communication terminal calling method for the Internet communication control apparatus, to which multiple communication terminals such as facsimile apparatuses and/or telephones are connected, that is also connected to the Internet and can transmit/receive data with other communication terminals by converting the transmission request from each of the communication terminal via the Internet. If any of the communication terminals has incoming calls, calling signals are repeatedly output to the communication terminal at predetermined intervals until the communication terminal answers. When one communication terminal is called before another communication terminal answers its preceding call, calling signals are output to the second communication terminal, between the calling signals to the first communication terminal.
Also, when any of the communication terminals that have incoming calls answers, calling signals to other communication terminals are continued to be output.